Valentine's Day
by gossip stone
Summary: Seriously, who likes Valentine's Day?


AN: A generally crappy fic for my friend Tsubasa67 on her birthday. May you have many more, and may you not bludgeon me over the head for this clichéd monstrosity.

I do not own Metalife.

* * *

><p>"Oh, God…"<p>

Eva looked up at the familiar groan of Ash. The young woman stood at the opposite end of the bedroom, hands on her slender hips, scowling at the calendar. The Chicanean flicked her tail lazily. She was a patient woman, and she was curious about Ash's outburst. She still hadn't managed to figure out the girl's birthday, and she had heard certain human females had qualms over getting older. Perhaps Ash was one of them.

"What's the matter?"

"…Tomorrow's Valentine's Day…" the human girl muttered inaudibly.

"What?" Eva asked, cupping one of her slim hands around her ear.

"I said, 'Tomorrow's Valentine's Day'!"

Eva stared at Ash, who had turned a bright red color. Eva admittedly did not know much about Earth and its customs, but she was sure that if this "Valentime's Day", or whatever it was called, was really all that crucial, she would have heard about it before now.

"So what's the big deal?" she responded, when Ash didn't take it upon herself to elaborate. The younger woman turned to her, crossing her arms across her chest. Her mismatched eyes looked a little wary, and maybe a little… Sad? How could this possibly make her sad?

"Valentine's Day…" Ash said slowly, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. She sank down into the fluffy mattress, and Eva pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could see her better.

"Valentine's Day is… or was, I guess, a holiday where you would give the people you loved gifts. Like chocolate, balloons, flowers, teddy bears…" Her voice trailed off. Eva eyed her speculatively. Had she never gotten anything from anybody on Valentine's Day? Was that why she hated it?

_But then again,_ the Chicanean mused to herself, _didn't she say she only ever had one girlfriend?_

She smirked at that thought. _Besides me, of course,_ she added mentally, grinning predatorily at the girl beside her.

Ash, oblivious to Eva's inattention, was still speaking. "…The only person I ever got anything from was my mom. I didn't care, but it was so stupid, the way the girls at school would act over it. One girl actually started _crying_ in the middle of my Civics class one year…"

Eva snickered and lay back down on the bed, patting the spot beside her. Ash plopped down, pulling the comforter up around them both.

"Good night, malew," Eva murmured, kissing her on top of the head. Ash made a noncommittal noise and quickly dropped off to sleep.

Eva, however, stared at the shadowy ceiling, plotting….

Around mid-afternoon the next day, Ash was forced to put her red bandana on as a blindfold. Eva then led her somewhere, Ash trying to get the intended destination from her all the while. Finally, Eva gently lowered her into a chair, insisting that the blindfold remain on.

"Is this something kinky, Eva?" the human said, gesturing to the bandana. "You know I don't like kinky things."

Eva only chuckled, rummaging around in the room for what she had been growing for years. There had never been any constant sunlight for it to grow in, but this particular flower didn't need any. Balancing the ceramic pot in one hand, she approached her lover. She hesitated slightly, but then untied the bandana from Ash's mixed eyes. The girl blinked rapidly in the partial darkness of the room she found herself in, frowning slightly. When her eyes landed on Eva, she spoke.

"Eva, what… Oh."

The flower was native to only Chicane. It bloomed only in the deepest part of winter, in the darkest, coldest caves of the planet. This particular blossom was a bright shade of turquoise splashed with the occasional streak of deep red. The petals curved delicately away from the stigma, opening in the semi-darkness of the room.

Ash's voice was hushed when she next spoke. "What type of flower is that?"

Eva remained casual. "It's a Chicanean wildflower. It only opens up like this in the darkness-"She gestured toward the single light bulb lit in a far corner of, Ash now realized, what appeared to be a supplies closet. "So I brought you in here. My grandmother gave it to me when I was young, telling me to only give it to someone who meant a lot to me, because they're rare, even for Chicane." The woman shrugged, her tail curling nervously as she held out the bright flower to the girl who meant so much to her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ash."

Ash took the pot, gazing at the flower with wonder in her eyes. "Oh, but, I don't have anything to give you…"

Eva simply smiled, glad Ash enjoyed her gift. "That's alright. The look on your face was… enough…" Her voice faltered as she caught sight of a mischievous gleam in Ash's eye.

"Actually," she said, cradling the flower in her hands, "I do have something to give you, Eva. But I'm afraid I can't give it to you here…" Ash rose from the chair, pausing to wink at Eva from around the frame of the door. She then turned and sashayed down the hall.

Presumably back to the bedroom.

Eva gulped, and then she, too, exited the room.

The couple didn't speak much for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>End Note: Hey, I gave you fair warning at the beginning.<p>

Happy birthday, Tsu.


End file.
